ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Munchkin Country
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (1900) Munchkin Country Dorothy Gale (1939) Munchkin Country is a fictonal place invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. It is the first country in Oz and is introduced in Baum's first Oz book of 1900 titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. And is the country that the Kansas cyclone brought the main character of the story, Dorothy Gale and her pet dog Toto to. The Munckin Country is the Eastern quadrant of the Land of Oz and is sometimes also called "the land of Munchkins", or simply "Munckin Land" for short. The Munchkin Country is linked to the Emerald City by means of the Yellow Brick Road. The yellow brick road is found in the heart of Munchkin Country and stretches out many miles across the land of Oz, going through a forest filled with wild beast such as the fierce Kalidahs and runnng through the field of deadly Poppies at it's border. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baum's Description Unlike the iconic 1939 film by MGM, in Baum's original book, it states that the land of the Munckins is not filled with a varity of sights in different colors. Though the Munchkin County is indeed very colorful, the land is strictly dominated by the color blue and of every shade. Munchkin Country is distinguished by the color blue and is worn by most of the Munchkin people. Blue is the color of their surroundings, and represents their part in the Land of Oz. The landscape there is radiant, healthy, delightful and always filled with bright sunshine. The country is also said to be the most appealing in all the land even to the landscapes around the Emerald City and the ruby palace of Glinda the Good Witch of the South in the country of the red Quadlings. The Munchkin county is described by Baum as having broad blue fields stretching for miles across the land. The fences of the houses are all painted a dainty blue color and all the homes are odd looking dwellings usually painted blue with large domed roofs and arched ceilings. The Munchkin Country is ruled by a Monarch, who is a vassal to the Ruler of the Emerald City. (The Road to Oz) History of Munckin Country The Munchkin Country is the country that Dorothy Gale of Kansas found herself in after the Kansas cyclone had carried her away from home and set the house down in the middle of Munchkin Land. Before her unexpected arrival, the Munchkin county was ruled for many years by the dreaded Wicked Witch of the East who enslaved and imprisoned many of the Munchkins to cook, clean, gather food and do other hard labor day and night. The Munchkins obeyed her orders for years because they were ever so afraid of they're Wicked ruler and did not want to be punished for not listening to her every command. The Munchkins had no other choice as they did not want the Witch to destroy them or they're land. They submitted to the Wicked Witch and she dominated them and they're lives which they lived solely to please her. This went on all up until Dorothy's falling farmhouse fell out of the sky and landed right on tip of her, killing her instantly and leaving behind nothing more but her magic Silver Shoes with pointed toes that Dorothy became the new owner of. After the Witch's death, a huge celebration was thrown across the land in Dorothy's honor, and for freeing them all from the Wicked Witch's bondage once and for all. The Munchkins declared Dorothy and even little Toto Heros and wished them a safe journey when Dorothy went off to see the Wizard to ask him to send her back home again. Princess Ozma returned to Oz through the Munchkin Country after her adventure in the Land of Ev. (Ozma of Oz) Known Locations * Munchkin Village - * Deadly Poppy Field - * Mount Munch - * College of Art and Athletic Perfection - * Dicksy Land - * Lake Orizon - * Moojer Mountain - * Munchkin River - * Ozure Isles - * Unicorners - * Sapphire City - * Seebania - * Yellow Brick Road - Other sources In Gregory Maguire's novels, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch (which use "Munchkinland"), the people are not all Munchkins, and so they are actually called Munchkinlanders. Maguire portrays Munchkinland as the breadbasket of Oz. Munchkinland is also shown to be the native home of Elphaba, or the Wicked Witch of the West, and her younger sister Nessarose (although in the novel, they grew up in Quadling Country). In the Broadway musical Wicked, based on the novel, their father is the governor of Munchkinland. In both adaptations, Nessarose eventually comes to power, but her corrupt ruling earns her loathing by the Munchkinlanders and the name "Wicked Witch of the East." Category:Locations Category:Munchkin Country